As a power drive nailing machine, there is a compressed air drive nailing machine, a combustion gas drive nailing machine or the like. The compressed air drive nailing machine drives a piston contained at inside of the cylinder by introducing compressed air into the cylinder and strikes a nail to a struck member of wood or the like by a driver coupled to a piston. The combustion gas drive nailing machine is formed with a combustion chamber at inside of a housing for generating a combustion gas at high pressure by combusting a combustible gas at inside of the combustion chamber, operating the combustion gas to a piston to be impulsively driven at inside of a cylinder, and striking a nail to a steel plate or concrete by a driver coupled to the piston.
The power drive nailing machine contains an impulse mechanism comprising a cylinder and a piston slidably contained at inside of the cylinder and a driver or the like integrally coupled to a side of a lower face of the piston at inside of a housing. A lower side of the housing is coupled with a nose portion formed with an injection port for striking and guiding a nail to a work member. The driver coupled to the lower face of the piston of the impulse mechanism contained at inside of the cylinder is contained in and guided by the injection port. Further, the nail supplied into the injection port of the nose portion is struck by the driver of the strike mechanism to be struck to a struck member arranged on a side of a front end of the nose portion.
According to the power drive nailing machine, in order to continuously supply nails into the injection port of the nose portion, the nose portion is connected with a magazine made to be able to charge a connected nail constituted by connecting a number of nails to each other by shaft portions thereof. Nails having a comparatively large dimension used in the power drive nailing machine are formed as a connected nail in a straight shape constituted by connecting shaft portions thereof to each other by a connecting band in a state in which the shaft portions of the nails are aligned planarly to be in parallel with each other. According to the power drive nailing machine using the connected nail in the straight shape, the magazine is formed by a shape of a straight sheath by side walls for guiding two side faces of the connected nail in the straight shape. A front end portion of the magazine in the shape of the straight sheath is connected to attach to a rear side of the nose portion. Further, inside of the magazine in the shape of the straight sheath and inside of the injection port are communicated by way of an opening formed on the rear side of the nose portion. Front nails of the connected nail charged into the magazine are successively supplied into the injection port of the nose portion.
According to the power drive nailing machine, there is brought about a rare case in which the nail is clogged at inside of the injection port by being buckled or the like when the nail arranged at inside of the injection port is struck by the driver to be struck out from the injection port. The nail clogged at inside of the injection port in this way is frequently bent at inside of the injection port or solidly engaged with the driver. Therefore, in order to exclude the nail from inside of the injection port, the nail is removed by engaging a tool of a punch or the like directly with the clogged nail and applying an impulse thereto by a hammer. An ordinary magazine is formed with a pusher for pressing the connected nail charged into the magazine to urge in a direction of the injection port. An opening for exposing an operating portion for operating to move the pusher in a rear direction to a side of a side face of the magazine is formed along the side face of the magazine. Although a portion of the injection port is exposed by a portion of the opening, the opening is formed at an upper portion of the nose portion, and the tool of the punch or the like cannot be inserted into a lower portion of the injection port at which the nail is clogged ordinarily.
JP-A-2002-337068 discloses a power drive nailing machine in which a portion of a front portion of a nose portion forming an injection port is openly/closably formed as a separate part and the injection port clogged with a nail is exposed to outside by opening/closing the portion in order to open the injection port clogged with a nail to outside when the nail is clogged at inside of the injection port. According to the power drive nailing machine, the front portion of the nose portion forming the injection port is formed with a portion of a front wall of the injection port as a front plate as a separate member openable/closable relative to the nose portion. The front plate arranged at a closed position in an ordinary case is pivoted to an open position when the nail is clogged at inside of the injection port, inside of the injection port is opened, and a tool of a punch or the like can be engaged with the nail clogged at inside of the injection port.
Further, in an ordinary power nailing machine, a magazine connected to a nose portion is detached from the nose portion, an injection port is opened by rotating a front end portion of the magazine in a direction of being remote from the injection port of the nose portion, a nail clogged at inside of the injection port is butted by a tool of a punch or the like to thereby remove the nail. However, in order to remove the magazine from the nose portion, a tool of a screwdriver, a wrench or the like is needed for relaxing a bolt or the like for attaching the magazine to the nose portion. Further, the tool needs to be used again also when the magazine is attached to the nose portion after removing the clogged nail from inside of the injection port. There poses a problem that an operation of detaching and attaching the magazine by using the tool is extremely troublesome.
Further, although there is a power nailing machine capable of easily removing a nail clogged at inside of an injection port by forming an openable/closable front plate on a front side of a nose portion or forming an openable/closable door portion between a nose portion and a magazine and opening the injection port of the nose portion by opening the front plate or the door portion as in the power nailing machine of JP-A-2002-337068, according to the power nailing machine, it is necessary to form a separate part of an openable plate for opening inside of the injection port at nose portion, or the openable/closable door portion between the nose portion and the magazine, there is also needed a part of a latch mechanism or the like for holding the plate or the door portion at a closed position at ordinary time to pose a problem of constituting a factor of an increase in weight and an increase in cost by adding the part.